Para lá da Lua
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: O menino desobedeceu... A noite em que Remus Lupin foi mordido por um lobisomen resumo lindo, né?.'


"_Os humanos apenas se transformam em Lobisomens depois de terem sido mordidos. (...) Uma vez por mês, durante a lua cheia, o feiticeiro ou Muggle habitualmente normal transforma-se num monstro assassino. Ao contrário de todas as outras criaturas mágicas, o Lobisomen procura activamente os humanos em detrimento das outras presas."_

"Monstros Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los", de Newt Scamander

* * *

- Meu rapaz – dizia Mr. Lupin num tom de voz jocoso e observando com desagrado a face minada do pontos negros do jovem funcionário. Provavelmente tratava-se do seu primeiro trabalho fora do edifício do Ministério, _jovens_! – Desde que me conheço que passo cá as minhas férias, acha que vai ser um contra-tempozinho desses que me vai arrastar daqui para fora?

- Mas senhor – retorquiu nervosamente o rapaz. – Trata-se de um lobisomen! Julgamos que tenha vindo pelos Pântanos a nort...

- Não quero saber se veio pelos pântanos ou se veio montado num hipógrifo! Sou o chefe de Departamento de Controlo e Regulação das Criaturas Mágicas, acha que não sei dar conta de um lobisomen?

- Não, não, senhor – apressou-se a desmentir o jovem. – O que me preocupa é o seu filho, Mr Lupin, ele...

-...É filho de quem é – completou erradamente Mr Lupin. – Sabe o que deve fazer e não vai fugir ao primeiro sinal de perigo.

- Como queira senhor, posso retirar-me?

- É um favor que me faz, eu acompanho-o à porta.

- George? – A face oval e rosada de Mrs. Lupin apareceu à entrada da salinha, assim que o ruído da porta a fechar indicou a saída do funcionário do Ministério. – Tens a certeza? O Remus tem pouco mais que 7 anos...

- Não preciso que um rapazola acabado de sair de Hogwarts me diga o que fazer, Amy! Julgo já ter vivido o suficiente para saber como agir perante uma ameaça de lobisomen!

- Se isso não for casmurrice, orgulho e preconceito, então tens todo o meu apoio, querido.

* * *

O uivo que acompanhava a Lua pérola e gorda cortava a noite como se da lâmina fina e afiada de uma navalha se tratasse. Na pequena aldeia ameaçada as crianças dormiam, ignorando o perigo em que se encontravam. Como poderiam compreender e temer algo que não conheciam?

Já o pequeno grupo de funcionários do Ministério não podia dizer o mesmo...  
Edmund, o jovem que falara com Mr. Lupin, tinha a impressão de nunca ter estado num lugar tão arrepiante... Não era feiticeiro de se meter em aventuras, para que serviam elas? Para termos medo, aturarmos condições atmosféricas absolutamente detestáveis e correr sério risco de vida... Não, decididamente aventuras eram para os doidos e maníacos.

- Ouvi dizer – murmurou Phillipe, um dos colegas de trabalho (ou de exploração esclavagista, na opinião de Edmund) – que este é o pior lobisomen de que há memória.

- Não sejas idiota – respondeu bruscamente Edmund. Já estava suficientemente mal disposto, não precisava que o outro começasse a lançar boatos. – Se assim fosse tinham mandado alguém experiente, não nós, não é assim, KJ?

O interpelado não respondeu imediatamente, mantendo-se silencioso e concentrado na arma de balas de prata que segurava entre os joelhos. Quando o fez, num tom carbonoso e grave, não deu a tão desejada confirmação.

- Ás vezes aqueles gajos mandam um grupo de saloios p'ra apalpar terreno, pouco se importam com o que lhes acontece. Relembrem-me lá porqu'é que 'tamos com estes canudos em vez de um pau decente?

- O Ministério não quer que usemos _varinhas_ – esclareceu Phillipe, com um certo azedume devido à linguagem "pouco própria" do colega – porque podemos matá-lo inadvertidamente.

- Como se menos um lobo sem pêlo fosse uma grande tragédia... – resmungou KJ. – Ouviram isto?

* * *

O silêncio da noite parecia ter sido dividido em dois pelo uivo agudo, sedento e prolongado do lobisomen. Remus estremeceu ligeiramente, não se demovendo dos seus objectivos. Se o que ouvira de manhã era verdade... se o que o jovem dissera era correcto... então iria finalmente ver um lobisomen! Iria ver a personagem que tantas vezes aparecia nas histórias da avó! E, depois, poderia dizer-lhe que também ele enfrentara e vencera um lobisomen, salvando-o e restituindo-o à forma humana, e que orgulhosa que ela ficaria!

_Vai o menino só na estrada grande,_

_Grande e medonha entre pinhais sombrios,_

_Entre uivos ruivos, roucos e bravios_

_Arranhando o silêncio que se expande... _

Os pinheiros erguiam-se solenes e severos por entre o bosque que circundava a pequena aldeia. Aqui e ali, uivos de animais faziam-se ouvir, mas o do lobisomen cessara já, mantendo-se mudo. Remus perguntou-se se teria feito realmente bem em saltar pela janela do rés-do-chão e lançar-se na caça daquela criatura nem humana nem lupina... Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que pudessem existir tantos animais naquele arvoredo, e todos tão... tão...

_A mãe dissera-lhe: - "Ó menino, ande_

_Longe das selvas, dos fundões, dos rios..."_

_E avós, irmãos, amigos, primos, tios:_

_- "Menino, vá por onde a gente o mande!"_

A dúvida que lhe brotava no peito aumentava de minuto para minuto. Pela primeira vez, sentia medo de andar sozinho naquela floresta... Mas nunca antes lá andara de noite. Lembrava-se de que nas histórias da avó muitas coisas se passavam na selva. Seria a floresta, na verdade, uma selva escondida? Se assim fosse então haviam muitos mais perigos do que aqueles que julgara ter de enfrentar no início da noite... E por uma momento, um breve momento de luminosidade juvenil, encheu o peito de ar, de ar do herói!

_Mas o menino foi desobediente._

_E andou por vias ínvias ou sem gente,_

_Pela mão de enigmáticos destinos._

Não durou muito, o breve momento do herói. Uma nova sinfonia de uivos fez-se ouvir por entre as folhagens e ramagens dos pinheiros e das suas companheiras árvores. Remus estacou e entendeu, pela primeira vez desde que fugira pela calada naquela demanda mortal, o real perigo a que se expusera. Aquilo não era nenhum conto da avó, nenhuma história de aventuras e bravos feiticeiros! Aquilo era real e a realidade, apercebeu-se Remus ao ouvir mais um uivo subir no ar, é bem diferente das histórias da avó. Porque não dera importância às recomendações que a mãe lhe fizera ao almoço? Talvez não fosse tarde... Um súbito silêncio alertou-o para a escuridão que o rodeava. Não era normal que os animais nocturnos se calassem tão repentinamente...

_Saltar-lhe-ão lobos vis e cães de el-rei..._

_- Foi pondo o ouvido em terra, que escutei_

_Lobos uivar e soluçar meninos._

Já nada mais importava. Que animal se atreveria a seguir por um caminho farejado por um lobisomen? _Mas o lobisomen não ataca animais_, pensou Remus, correndo pelo largo caminho em direcção, esperava ele, a casa. Não ouvia passos de corrida atrás de si, mas ouvira o uivo, tão perto, tão alto... tinha a certeza que o monstro o farejava, um cheiro a carne, a sangue, a vida... e não deixaria de o perseguir e atacar... Percebeu finalmente o que era medo. Percebeu que até aí sentira temor... agora... agora daria tudo para estar em qualquer outro lugar, para que a criatura que corria atrás de si – já lhe ouvia as passadas curtas e rápidas – desaparecesse por um qualquer passe de magia...

Mas isso não aconteceu... e a última coisa que Remus fez antes de sentir o corpo peludo e pesado da criatura sobre si, foi soltar um grito, um grito de desespero e horror como nunca antes se fizera ouvir.

* * *

- Veio daqui – murmurou Phillipe, as gotas de suor a descerem-lhe lentamente pela testa. – Tenha a certeza que foi daqui.

- Se tens tanta certeza de que veio daí porque estás parado e não avanças? – retorquiu Edmund.

- Olha aqui, Ed, já que és tão corajoso porque que não vais à frente? – resmungou Phillipe.

- Parem com isso vocês os dois ou acham que o sem pêlo ainda não nos farejou?

- Se o tivesse feito então já estaríamos...

Edmund não terminou a frase. Agora não fora um dos arrepiantes uivos que cortara a noite, mas sim um grito lancinante e atroz a que poucos ficariam indiferentes.

- Merda, era uma criança! – exclamou KJ, correndo na direcção do grito. Nenhum dos outros se moveu, petrificados pelo turbilhão de sensações de medo, espanto e dever que os invadia, até que o som de dois tiros os acordou do seu torpor e, quase por instinto, seguiram o colega.

- Tarde demais... – murmurou KJ, ajoelhado sobre o pequeno corpo de um rapazinho de uns 7 anos.

- Está morto? – perguntou Phillipe, acercando-se, juntamente com Edmund, de KJ e do rapaz.

- Ná, mas não o invejo. Foi mordido.

- Tão novo...

- Yá, Phillipe, muito novo, e tenho uma novidade p'ra ti, sabes? Se não tivéssemos hesitado em seguir o primeiro uivo qu'ouvimos, teríamos chegad'a tempo.

- O lobisomen? – estranhou Edmund, ao não ver o corpo da criatura na área envolvente.

- Fugiu mal as balas lhe entraram no corpo. Ná sei com'é qu'aquela coisa sem pêlo sobreviveu... – esclareceu KJ, perguntando-se se Ed não teria mudado de assunto deliberadamente. – Ao menos consegui ver o gajo. O Ministério vai ter d'evacuar a aldeia e entregar o caso a gajos mais competentes e experientes. Era o Greyback.

* * *

**N/A: **O soneto usado foi "Conto" de José Régio

**N/A 2: **Esta fic já tem 1 ano, era suposto ter continuação mas acabei por me esquecer e agora fui encontrá-la armazenada aqui no PC XD. A minha intenção inicial foi alterada, até porque não gosto muito dos capitulos que escrevi a seguir, portanto é uma oneshot e vai ficar mesmo por aqui. Bjs


End file.
